The Sorting
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Every student in Harry's year at their sorting! It's so we can all get to know them better! Genre is family because :"Your house will be something like your family here at Hogwarts"
1. Abbott, Hannah

This is the start of a many chaptered piece of work. Every student in Harry Potters year at their sorting! It's for me (and others I guess) to get a firmer grounding on what they're all like.

It's also in alphabetical order, just like it was in the books...

So first up is Hannah Abbott...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Hannah's thoughts belong to Hannah, Hannah belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Abbott, Hannah.<p>

Hannah looked around in wonder, the Great hall was- well- it was great! She felt heat rush to her cheeks as her gaze turned to all the eyes on her and the other first years. She pressed her hands to her face, even more embarrassed.

She tried to distract herself as the hat began to sing. And slowly became absorbed in the song. Soon, very soon, she would be sorted.

He hands fell from her cheeks as she felt the blush fade again. She couldn't believe she was so close to being sorted. It seemed like she'd been wanting this day to come forever, and it was weird to be living it.

The hat finished it's song and the tall witch that had led them in came forward with a roll of parchment.

Hannah jumped as the witch called her up. _Stupid last name, _she thought _always first on the list. _

Hannah felt herself blush, probably a brilliant shade of crimson. She had always been an easy blusher. The slightest thing made her cheeks flare up. She resisted the urge to cover them with her hands and took a deep breath. That didn't stop her from stumbling as she stepped out of line.

_Calm down_ she told herself _It'll be over and done with soon. Then you'll go and sit with your house._

The trouble was that Hannah had no idea which house she'd be in. It didn't help her nerves one bit. The kids who already said they knew for sure seemed to be brimming with confidence.

After what felt like an age Hannah made it to the seat. She lifted the hat and sat down. It slipped down over her eyes immediately. Hannah reminded herself not to fidget. She tried not to tug at her pigtails for something to do. At least her blush was hidden...

A little voice made her jump, again, and in front of the whole school. How embarrassing!

"_Hmmm," _it began. "_Not too hard, such a fierce loyalty and you've got a big heart for someone your age. I guess it has to be HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Hannah felt relief course through her. Hufflepuff – the house of the loyal, the hard working. She realised the table to the right of the hall was cheering. She gave them a shy smile and made her way over, trying her hardest not to trip over her feet again.

The ghost she'd seen before, the fat friar waved merrily at her. As she sunk into her seat and turned to watch the next person she was clapped warmly on the back.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff." She said someone. Hannah smiled. She loved this house already!

* * *

><p>REVIEW EVERYONE!<p> 


	2. Bones, Susan

Chapter two, Susan Bones...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Susan's thoughts belong to Susan, Susan belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Bones, Susan<p>

Susan took a gulp of air and walked forward. She couldn't believe she'd stood at the back. It forced her to look at all the other first years staring at her as she pressed through them all.

She hoped she'd be in a house to make her family proud. Some of the Bones family was quite high up in the ministry. She certainly wanted her aunt, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to be proud. Of course, Susan knew it would take a lot of work to get where her aunt was, but she'd never minded hard work.

Her relatives who weren't in the house itself would sometimes try to tease her, saying she'd be in Hufflepuff. In truth, she really wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff. It would suit her well enough, she'd always felt it was somewhat unappreciated; there was nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff!

Susan sat down and pulled the hat on. It didn't fit well over her long plait.

Suddenly the little voice spoke up. _Hmm, yes I see, hard-working, indeed. _Susan grinned. The hat knew about her musings then.

_And you are right; you would do very well there. It'll have to be HUFFLEPUFF!_

Susan's became a full on beam of happiness. Oh, sure she could see her cousin cracking up from the Gryffindor table, but it didn't matter. She was very pleased with her house. Susan ran to sit down.

"Well done!" Whispered Hannah Abbott, the nice girl she'd met on the train. "I was hoping I'd have a friend in my house."

Susan grinned back at Hannah and stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

"You know, it's good to be here!" She replied. Hoping it was loud enough for him to hear.

Hannah noticed the exchange and burst out laughing, Susan had to join in.

* * *

><p>And there's another one down... twenty nine to go! Please review!<p> 


	3. Boot, Terry

and Terry Boot... in Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Terry's thoughts belong to Terry, Terry belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Boot, Terry<p>

Terry looked around in awe. He'd read about Hogwarts of course, but he'd never, never imagined it would be this amazing.

Terry had been so happy to find out he was really a wizard. At his muggle school he'd been a bit of a freak. Not many people had wanted to talk to him, and those that did were soon scared off. Because it had been a small town they had quickly caught on and joined in with excluding him.

Terry looked up at the ceiling around him. He didn't really notice when the sorting had started. It was the sudden cheer from Hufflepuff that jerked him back to realty again.

Terry stepped forward eagerly when his name was called. He put the hat on, tilting it so that it didn't flop down and obstruct his vision. He didn't want to miss a moment of seeing this new school.

Then a little voice spoke in his ear.

_Curious aren't you? _Terry nodded mutely, wondering if it would understand. _You're certainly eager to attain information, a loyal and brave heart, but a sharp mind. Certainly a lot of ambition but I don't think that's quite it... In fact, there's no other place for you, RAVENCLAW!_

Terry pulled that hat off, trembling with excitement. Ravenclaw, what had the hat said about them? _...if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind..._

Terry smiled. He liked that. His parents would like it too. His father especially, who had always encouraged him to aim for excellence. His Dad had been bursting with pride when the teacher had come with the letter and the news of his acceptance to Hogwarts.

Terry reached the table and a few of his new house mates shook his hand enthusiastically. Finally, here he was, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw.

This was his place.

* * *

><p>Yay - 28 to go i think... next is Mandy Brocklehurst!<p> 


	4. Brocklehurst, Mandy

Numder four, at last. Sorry for big dely in updating recently, I will be really busy for these next two weeks... sorry!

Anyway, here's Mandy Brocklehurst.

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Mandy's thoughts belong to Mandy, Mandy belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Brocklehurst, Mandy<p>

Mandy felt her fingers twitch towards her little notebook, whose outline she could feel through her robes, almost as soon as she entered the Great hall.

She was sure every fact she knew would be stored in all her little books. Her room had a whole box full. She had just started a new one for today.

The scene was so awe-inspiring she wanted to write down each detail right then and there. It would have to wait though. There was a sorting first.

She began to go over the right words as she stood there, watching the others, and trying to memorise the hat's song.

_... Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me... _She went over ... _So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be_...

McGonagall interrupted her, by calling out her name. Stumbling to the stool she felt all the memorising she'd done so far slip right out of her mind.

She put the hat on her head very slowly, wanting to remember every moment. Her eye's widened at the little voice in her ear. She listened intently.

_You seem to have quite the eye for information, a talent at seeing and knowing a lot of what goes on around you. You do have a hope to prove yourself, and you certainly aren't afraid of a little hard-work._ The hat paused in what seemed to be surprise. _If you want my song, come to the headmaster's office. I'll sing it for you again. _She tried to think you answer at it._ I do think, however, the only place for you would have to be RAVENCLAW!_

Mandy pulled off the hat again. She'd have to remember that, Dumbledore's office.

"Hi,"

"Hi," she said back to the boy, Terry Boot. Mandy slipped into the seat beside him.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw!"

* * *

><p>And there's another one down! I just have 27 to go...<p> 


	5. Brown, Lavender

Sorry... there's been such a delay... but here is Lavender... at last.

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Lavender's thoughts belong to Lavender, Lavender belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Brown, Lavender<p>

For once even Lavender was awed beyond a girlish scream. She looked around the great hall, her lips parted in an "o" of amazement, her eye's wide.

Lavender flicked her hair out of her face so she could see the sorting start. How annoying, she usually wore it up pretty much all the time. She just hadn't had the time today; she'd been rushing to be ready. She hoped she looked okay, first impressions often lasted.

Lavender caught the eye of one of the twins she'd befriended on the train. She though it was Parvati, the one she'd really clicked with.

Parvati seemed to be mouthing something at her: "_Wow!" _

Lavender nodded her agreement, inching closer so they could talk in a whisper. She barely had any time to, however, as the hat began to sing.

Then Lavender's name was called. Parvati grinned. Lavender could barley mange more then half a grin and an excited whimper before she was on her own, making her way to the hat.

As she put it on she found it slipped over her eyes. Lavender got a last glimpse at the hall and Parvati's encouraging beam before she was looking at the dark inside of the sorting hat.

_You've certainly got a knack for making friends. _It began. Lavender managed not to squeal in excitement, there was a hat talking to her! _Very charismatic indeed. You're very brave too... _

Lavender grinned. She'd always loved being braver then most of other kids she met, even some of the boys. Despite her girly exterior, she was very competitive and loved a challenge.

_...And you pride yourself in that, value it highly... it's got to be GRYFFINDOR! _

Lavender took off the hat and beamed at Parvati, before turning her smile at the table cheering for her. She practically skipped over, delighted at the warm reception.

_Look out Hogwarts! _she thought _Here I come! _

* * *

><p>...And 26 to go! YAY!<p> 


	6. Bulstrode, Millicent

It's been a while, sorry. Here's Millicent Bulstrode.

**Disclaimers: Not one of these single students belong to me. Millicent's thoughts belong to Millicent, Millicent belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Bulstrode, Millicent<p>

Millicent was very rarely impressed by things of great beauty.

Her own mother had told her once that she was ugly, that no man would ever marry a girl like her. She had taken it to heart. When she knew she couldn't be beautiful she decided that things of beauty were of no worth.

If anyone was going to like her it would be because she was a strong person. Millicent knew early on that she wanted to be useful for the right people, to stay out of trouble. Then she could be great without needing a man in her life.

When Millicent entered the Great hall on the day of her sorting she quickly smothered her awe at the hall and stared straight ahead, fixing her attention on the sorting hat as it started to sing.

She liked the hat immediately, she could identify with it. It was a shabby hat surrounded by many others, worn by teachers and students.

The first line out of it's mouth made her impressed. _Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see..._

She smiled a twisted grin. She already knew, of course, that she had to be in Slytherin. Her mother said she'd be there, or be in Hufflepuff and disinherited. She was certainly dumb enough, her parents assured her.

Millicent had other reasons for her determination to be in Slytherin. There she would be able to jump on whatever band-wagon she could find. In Slytherin she'd find away to the top. What she lacked in looks she made up for in a thirst to prove herself.

If she was in Slytherin, her mother might be proud of her at last.

When her name was called Millicent walked up with a fierce determination. She jammed the hat onto her head.

_Well, look at all that. _The hat said. Millicent took it in her stride.

_I will be in Slytherin_ She thought at the hat _I have to be..._

_Such determination... you certainly will... SLYTHERIN!_

With a huge smirk plastered on her face Millicent headed to the cheering table.

_Here we go Mum... I'm doing this for you_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Please review... I love hearing from you! About 25 more coming!<p> 


	7. Corner, Michael

Now it's Michael Corner... it took me a while to decide on a personality that fitted with him. Because he had been Ginny's boyfriend I felt he needed to be done right. I settled on this, please review what you think!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Michael's thoughts belong to Michael, Michael belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Corner, Michael<p>

Michael had always been a pretty relaxed person, but he had to admit that going to Hogwarts was pretty exciting.

His mother, who ha always been very panicky and rather unlike her calm son had fluffed around for what had seemed like hours before they made their way to Kings Cross Station.

She'd pressed her cold fingers against his forehead and sworn he was burning up. It took him a while to convince her that it was nothing but her own cold fingers.

Then, for the whole car ride she had turned around every two seconds and sworn it wasn't too late to change his mind. If he didn't want to go to boarding school he didn't have to.

Michael was pleased when his father had finally managed to get her to be quiet.

Now he stood and looked curiously up at the ceiling of the Great hall, then around at the floating candles and all the decorations in the huge place.

_One day, _He told himself _I'll do magic like this!_

He felt his heart thump with excitement... and then his name was called.

His hands didn't shake as he picked up the hat, he was pleased to see. Michael was pretty confident he'd get a house he liked. He was pretty sure he'd be a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin.

_Well, well, well you certainly have a drive to be the best..._ The hat began.

_You wouldn't do too badly in Slytherin. But you have a real thirst for knowledge; you're used to being in the background and learning without drawing attention to yourself... that doesn't necessarily mean your house depends on it... In fact you would suit many places... though everything seems to point collectively to RAVENCLAW!_

Michael pulled off the hat, very pleased. His mum would probably cry with joy when she found out, though she would have cried no matter where he was put.

Michael smiled as he made his way to his seat. He'd send a letter first thing the next morning.

* * *

><p>As I said I'd love some feedback!<p>

I also want to thank Analie Janes and Rose Weasley is AWESOME again... you guys are great, thanks!

and we're down to 24 more stories...


	8. Cornfoot, Stephen

Stephen Cornfoot's chapter. It took me a while to really grasp His personality... so it's been a while.

**Disclaimers: Not one of these single students belong to me. Stephen's thoughts belong to Stephen, Stephen belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Cornfoot, Stephen<p>

Stephen had always been quite shy, having a loud, obnoxious older brother had seen to the fact that he liked to stay quietly in the background. Now he was at Hogwarts and the whole school would soon be staring at him.

He had to get to that stool and put on the hat, that was all he had to do. Stephen gulped.

He would probably trip and fall. He could feel his brother's gaze on the back of his neck; hear his guffaws from the Slytherin table.

There was one thing Stephen was sure of. He would not be in Slytherin, and he would not be in Gryffindor.

Firstly, he hated power more then almost anything else. Power meant being in the limelight.

Secondly, he was not at all brave. When he was in danger, he ran.

Running had been all he did when his brother's friends came round to their house. They wouldn't hurt him physically, but they would always tease him until he cried.

Stephen had a little hut across their spacious back lawn. He would hide there and read until all the noise had quietened and the house was peaceful again.

When Professor McGonagall called his name Stephen felt as if he'd rather melt into the floor then to step up and take the sorting hat.

He did so anyway, and was relieved when it blocked his view of all the faces peering at him.

_A quiet boy, indeed, but very intelligent. Not a huge amount of loyalty at first, but I suspect it's buried there somewhere. However, it has to be RAVENCLAW!_

Stephen ripped the hat off his head and all but ran to his seat. It wasn't until he'd sat down beside another grinning first year that he realised he hadn't even heard the hat in his hurried escape.

"I'm so glad you're in Ravenclaw too." The boy said, smiling warmly.

Stephen smiled shyly back, was it possible that _he_ had just made a friend?

* * *

><p>Review please... tell me what you think of Stephen. 24 to go!<p> 


	9. Crabbe, Vincent

Here's Crabbe, took me a long time to write, sorry, but I've not given up! I just hate Crabe, he's my least favorite student. I did try my best and I was thinking about his motives for betraying Malfoy in the end... Here's what I got!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Vincent's thoughts belong to Vincent, Vincent belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Crabbe, Vincent<p>

Vincent wasn't looking around the hall like the other excited first years. He was looking at the people. He realised, looking at their faces in turn, that he'd be stuck with Malfoy.

Crabbe had already known both Malfoy and Goyle of course. Their Dads were Death Eaters together.

His father had given him stern talking to before he left for Hogwarts. He knew he had to a) be in Slytherin b) Get on the good side of someone important and c) make sure they never found out he had ambitions of his own.

Crabbe hated life enough so far to know that he had to find a way out of being the person he was. He had to have influence by himself, because until then life would stay as boring as it was now.

As his Dad had said, Draco's time would pass, but he had to be patient. Crabbe didn't fully know what he was supposed to do yet, but his father's coaching would help him, and it would be worth it in the end.

As his name was called Crabbe went up to the hat and rammed it onto his head. His father had told him what to do next.

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin. _He chanted in his head. For once he felt the rare tingle of excitement. He was about to get nearer to his goal.

_Slytherin is it? Well I must say you've placed yourself well. I have to agree – SLYTHERIN!_

The excitement passed. The expected had happened again. He had gained triumph, but it didn't seem to matter much anymore. He just had a lot of waiting to do.

One day he'd be his own master, but now he'd lay low. He'd follow his father's advice because he knew he wasn't smart.

Crabbe ignored the girl at the Slytherin table the same way she ignored him. He didn't need to be friends with her.

It was time to wait.

* * *

><p>Urg, I hate him...<p>

Anyway please review, or I'll be sad...


	10. Davis, Tracy

Here's chapter ten at last, sorry about the big delay... I also realised I counted wrong with the amount I have left... oops.

So anyway, this ones Tracy davis, who i was interested to see was a Slytherin and a half-blood...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Tracy's thoughts belong to Tracy, Tracy belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Davis, Tracy<p>

Tracy pushed her braided fringe back and looked up at the ceiling, displaying a confidence she didn't feel. She was, after all, a mere half-blood. And that made it hard when her dearest ambition was to be in Slytherin.

When the sorting hat began to sing she listened closely. The other houses really didn't sound good enough. She wanted to be among others like herself, to be understood.

Her fear was that she'd be out of place. A half-blood among the pure-bloods. They'd look down on her for sure. Even if they became he friends she'd always know that they pitied her. They'd feel sorry for her because her father married a muggleborn. She sighed.

That didn't make her want it any less though. That made her want it more. She wanted to prove herself and earn some respect.

She shifted impatiently as the other kids were called up. She had been glad her name was so early in the alphabet, but now she wished she was an "A". She wanted to hurry and get sorted. She wanted be a Slytherin as soon a possible.

Finally the witch- McGonagall was it? - called her name. She walked with a quick, determined stride and didn't take her eyes off the hat until it was on her head.

_Ambitious I see, and your wish is certainly the house you'd fit well... but are you sure you don't want to re-think things. You'd be one of only very few half-bloods in the house at the moment... Ravenclaw would suit you too, and_

Tracy interrupted with her thoughts _It has to be Slytherin_.

The hat didn't say anything but the one word - _SLYTHERIN!_

She grinned gleefully as she made her way to the house table.

The other first years there didn't even smile. They knew she wasn't pure blood. They knew her father had been taken from the list. They were just shocked to see she'd gotten to Slytherin.

Tracy couldn't help but send them a true Slytherin smirk, still riding her high of getting where she wanted to go.

* * *

><p>If you like it, review it... If you don't like it, review it... If you're altogether indifferent about it, review it!<p>

You get the idea! and thanks to Analie Janes and Rose Weasley is AWESOME!


	11. Entwhistle, Kevin

Finally another chapter... sorry it's taken so long. It's Kevin, who we know almost nothing about... hope I did okay.

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Kevin's thoughts belong to Kevin, Kevin belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Entwhistle, Kevin.<p>

Kevin found it hard to believe that just a month ago he didn't even believe in magic. The castle around him made that seem impossible. There was no place more magical that he had ever seen. With it's enchanted ceiling and floating candles it was amazing.

Kevin was even more awed when the hat began to sing. He kept his eyes fixed on it, determined to hear, and remember, every word.

As the houses were listed he was stuck with the odd discomfort he'd felt on the train, when everyone was asking what houses they'd all be in. He didn't know anything about the houses of Hogwarts, and had no idea where he'd end up.

Kevin was a smart kid, but he didn't find things out be reading up on them, he found them out through experience. Terry Boot, who he'd spoken to, seemed to have read every book there was on the subject of Hogwarts (except Hogwarts, a history, because it was apparently incredibly boring) when he knew he was going.

Kevin watched as Terry, and a few other students were sorted, and then his name was called.

Kevin pushed his floppy brown hair out of his eyes and put the hat on.

_A brave heart for sure, and great loyalty. _Kevin had to hold back a squeal of shock as the hat began to speak in his ear, though he had the feeling no one else could hear it.

_There's something more though, isn't there? You've never thought of yourself as a bright boy, but it's defiantly there. You have a curiosity that could place you in Ravenclaw. Though you don't read and research, you seem to remember everything you discover... and those qualities may just outweigh your others... Yes, indeed, that's it- RAVENCLAW!_

Kevin sat beside the quiet boy called Stephen Cornfoot and mused over the hat's words. Smart, him? He'd never thought of it that way before...

* * *

><p>So anyway... do review, and get ready for the next chapter :D<p> 


	12. FinchFletchy, Justin

It's Justin, he's pretty cool, and has all that lovely muggle-born wonderment going on :)

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Justin's thoughts belong to Justin, Justin belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Finch-Fletchy, Justin<p>

Justin was enthralled by the hall. He couldn't help but be stunned by the way it looked. There could be no doubt at all that this was magic. And now he was officially a part of it. It had to be better, even, than Eton ever could. He grinned and peered around in amazement.

It was the best he could have hoped for, and he'd been delighted to be accepted to Eton at first. But magic was beyond what he'd ever dreamed of.

He listened in awe to the talking hat, imagining his parents' reactions and grinning away at how he was sure they'd enthuse in their letter back. He figured the hat would somehow read his mind or something. It was magic after all!

As he watched numerous other kids getting sorted he was beginning to feel nervous.

The boy, Ernie, from the train, who had seemed a little pompous, but altogether nice, knew he'd be in Hufflepuff for sure. When Justin had been asked though, he'd had no idea. After some deliberation Ernie thought Justin would do great in Hufflepuff too.

And after sitting in the train with Ernie the whole time, there was no way Hufflepuff couldn't have sounded awesome. Justin thought he would have liked to go there, where he already had a friend.

When his name was called he rushed up as quickly as he could a stuck the hat on.

_I see, you are fiercely loyal towards your family at home, and love people in general. You have a protective streak as well. _The hat thought in his head. Justin tried to take it in his stride, but couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face as he realised he'd been right; the hat read minds!

_Yeah, I guess so! _He thought back. This was so cool!

The hat paused before saying in his head.

_And you are also quite brave. New to the magical world, but eager to explore and make friends. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, where to put you..._

Justin just waited, feeling a tingle of excitement.

_And you already have a friend I see, a determined Hufflepuff, can't wait to sort him too. But I do think that your friend is right, you would do well in HUFFLEPUFF!_

Justin shot a broad smile and a wink at Ernie as he pulled off the hat. He went over the Hufflepuff table, pleased that they all looked like such nice people, and took a seat beside the other two first years.

Magic was seriously awesome. He couldn't wait to see more. Because, after a mind-reading hat, he was filled with imagining what else there could be.

* * *

><p>Review and everything please :) I'll love you forever and a day if you do!<p> 


	13. Finnigan, Seamus

Another chapter at last... Now, in the books it mentions that Harry notices the hat took a long time to sort Seamus, so this had a lot more hat talk and a lot less thinking before hand. Hope you enjoy, I think it turned out okay...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Seamus' thoughts belong to Seamus, Seamus belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Finnigan, Seamus<p>

Seamus looked around and grinned, pushing his sandy hair out of his eyes. He had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for a long time now.

His two older brothers were already at Hogwarts, and found it great. One was a Slytherin, and the other a Hufflepuff, so he had no idea where he'd end up.

His name was called at last, and he felt the thrill of anticipation as he lifted the hat from the stool.

As the hat flopped over his eyes he found himself wondering what exactly it would do to him.

_Ah, I see, another Finnigan. _The small voice in his ear was a relief to hear compared with all the horror stories his brothers told at home.

_And you are a hard one to place... I see you can be very loyal, but it's not your strongest point, certainly not. You have cunning; indeed it's rather strong in you, almost fox-like. But the bravery is definite, and not a bad mind either. I think, however you'd be best placed in Gryffindor of Slytherin._

Seamus paused and then thought. _What about my brother? He's a Slytherin._

_True, true, he is. And one of few half-bloods in the house. But your brother's placing doesn't have to affect you, Seamus._

_And my other brother, he's a Hufflepuff. _Seamus offered, wondering if it would help.

_Yes he is, and I'm sure we can both agree you won't quite fit there. The question, my dear boy, is whether you want to join your brother, or strike out on your own._

_I don't know. _He was feeling a little confused at why the hat was taking so long with him _I'd be fine on my own, I guess._

_Good, and there's more bravery in that as well. _The hat thought. _I think it may come down to that. You are a brave boy, and more chivalrous by far then most Slytherins..._

_Chivalrous? _Seamus snorted at the old-fashioned word -_Maybe..._

_Well, that's what it'll be then Seamus- GRYFFINDOR! _

He pulled the hat off to find a hall of confused whisperers; they'd noticed the delay in sorting him too. He didn't mind that much, and as he made his way to the Gryffindor table he smiled at the pretty first year girl already seated and she giggled.

Well, one thing was for sure, the house rivalry in the Finnigan household had just increased by a lot.

* * *

><p>Review... and thanks to all those who already did :)<p> 


	14. Goldstein, Anthony

So here's another chapter, Anthony Goldstein who goes on to become a Ravenclaw prefect, so I thought I'd make him very Ravenclaw-ish. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Anthony's thoughts belong to Anthony, Anthony belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Goldstein, Anthony<p>

Anthony silently compared what he saw to everything he'd read and heard about. Hogwarts way better, he decided, then any story he'd been told about it.

Anthony clutched his new wand with white knuckles and gaped at the room. His father, a muggle-born, had told him a lot about the amazing first sight of Hogwarts, and now he finally understood what he meant.

As the hat began to sing his thoughts were racing. It must have been amazingly enchanted.

"_...There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see..."_ The hat sung. Anthony wondered if it read your mind or something. That would be amazing.

Well, it seemed to be taking different amounts of time with each person, but it might really be talking to them. What if you got to choose your house? That would be weird; he had no idea what house he wanted.

It was probably not like that anyway, that wouldn't be a very effective system. Maybe the hat asked you a question and, depending on the answer, you got placed in the right house for you.

When his name was called he went up eagerly, ready to find out.

Placing the hat on he was shocked at how little time it actually took.

_Well, there's no doubt about you. It'll be RAVENCLAW!_

Anthony pulled off the hat a little numbly and let it sag onto the seat. Well, that hadn't given him very long to find out what the hat did. He'd have to ask someone later. Or find a book about it. His mum said Hogwarts had the best library ever.

That would be cool.

He sat beside the other first years in his house. There was a girl scribbling in a book, but as he sat down she looked up and smiled.

"Hey what's you're name?" She asked.

He told her and she wrote it down immediately. Anthony was intrigued. He met the eyes of a friendly looking first year who grinned and shrugged towards the writer.

Sharing the smile Anthony decided he liked Ravenclaw very much.

* * *

><p>Review guys... don't make me sad by giving me no feed-back!<p> 


	15. Goyle, Gregory

Here's Goyle, less words because he's not really that complex... and I'm sorry but I had to add a little Goyle/Millicent in there, becuase I love those too.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Goyle, Gregory<p>

Goyle had no idea what house he'd be in.

Hufflepuff wasn't really for him, because he wasn't that loyal. Besides, Hufflepuff was for sissies, that's what he'd always been told.

Ravenclaw was definitely out of the question, because, as his mother constantly told him, he was "dumber then dumb, just like your father."

Gryffindor would have been okay, but he wasn't all too brave if he was given time to think about the consequences. And besides, those Gryffindors were a bunch of blood traitors, as far as he was concerned.

So that only left Slytherin, he paused, that would be okay. His parents had both been in Slytherin, and he knew that Draco and Crabbe, who he already knew, would be there.

Sure enough Crabbe was sorted, not soon after, into Slytherin.

Gregory grunted. It could work.

When his name was called he shuffled up to the front and put the hat on. It considered for a minute.

_Well, I do agree that Slytherin may work best, but I must say you are braver then you think. _Gregory shrugged, looking around at all the students.

_Maybe,_ He thought, _I dunno, Slytherins probably best._

_Yes, _the hat agreed... _probably best to put you in SLYTHERIN!_

Goyle took the hat off at it's yell.

Shuffling off to the Slytherin table he gave Crabbe a nod and sat down. The girl opposite them looked around at him. What was her name? Millicent!

Goyle nodded in greeting, and was surprised to see her look at him curiously before nodding back, a slight blush creeping up her neck. Odd, he thought, very odd.

* * *

><p>By the way, if you wondered why Millicent blushes it's because she has never had a guy look at her for that long before... she thinks she's really ugly remember.<p>

Anyway, hope you liked it and can you please all review *puppy dog eyes*


	16. Granger, Hermione

This was soooo hard to do. I love Hermione and I love writing about her, but her sorting was amazingly difficult to do! I hope I did it justice...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Hermione's thoughts belong to Hermione, Hermione belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Granger, Hermione<p>

Hermione looked around excitedly as they entered. She smiled as she saw it was better then she'd ever imagined. She'd have to send a letter to her parents right away, they'd be amazed, and she'd send it by owl too, they like that.

"Would you look at that..." Whispered the little boy, Neville, who she'd met on the train.

She turned her gaze to the ceiling and nodded wisely.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_." She told him. Neville's eyes widened.

Hermione looked around again. She could believe she'd finally made it to Hogwarts. When she'd first found out what she was she'd found out as much as possible, and she couldn't wait to try it out, and learn to be a real witch.

She looked at all the house tables, counting them off in her head as she went. Gryffindor for bravery, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for cleverness and Slytherin for cunning. If only the girls who used to bully her at her old muggle school could see this!

She knew she'd love to be in Gryffindor, Hermione thought bravery was very important. But Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. She knew that was the house everyone would expect her to be in.

And then she'd get to be a witch, a proper one with training and a wand she could use. She'd even be able to make some friends, friends who wouldn't think she was a freak.

By the time her name was called Hermione had worked herself up so much she half ran to the seat and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

_What a brilliant mind! _Said a little voice in her ear.

_Hello, _She thought back tentatively, bursting with excitement at the idea that she was talking to a hat. _You're the sorting hat._

_So I am. _It replied. _And you are Hermione Granger. You have an amazing mind. A very talented young woman. Yet somehow there's more to it then to put you straight in Ravenclaw as you're cleverness would lead you, though you have an aptitude for learning._

Hermione nodded eagerly, then blushed as she thought of all the students watching.

_There's bravery here, certainly. Though I see very little recklessness, which isn't a bad thing, you could teach some of those Gryffindors a lesson in that. And I see you _want_ to be a Gryffindor too. That settles it- You'll go in GRYFFINDOR!_

Hermione placed the hat gently back on the seat, hoping it saw the small smile she sent it's way. Gryffindor, the house of the brave! How amazing. She sat beside another first year girl, who smiled at her.

_Hogwarts, _She thought to herself, unable to stop beaming, _Here I come!_

* * *

><p>Review guys, tell me what you think!<p> 


	17. Greengrass, Daphne

Another chapter, and it's Daphne, who I see as a very girly girl!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Daphne's thoughts belong to Daphne, Daphne belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Greengrass, Daphne<p>

Daphne looked up with wide eyes at the ceiling.

It was as beautiful as her mother had told her, and then some. Her mother did a lot of design work; she'd been to one to think of the entire layout of the newly refurbished Ministry hall, so she knew a lot about how a building should look.

Daphne caught the eyes of Pansy, a girl she'd known for quite some time because of their respectable pureblood parents and grinned at her. Pansy smiled back, nodding to a bushy haired girl a smirking. Daphne returned to look.

She tossed her wavy blonde hair back while she watched, shocked, as the Davis girl was sorted into Slytherin.

How odd, she was certainly a half blood, and Daphne couldn't help but admire what skills must have gotten her into Slytherin.

Her name was called and she made her way to the front. Getting closer she curled a lip in disgust at the dirty old hat, but decided it was necessary to put it on. She'd have to wash her hair later. So she lifted the hat onto her head, trying to ignore the shiver of nerves, Greengrasses did not get nervous!

_A cunning nature it seems, but a loyal heart... _The hat began. Daphne wasn't fazed. Her mother had told her exactly what to expect.

_A quality that could even place you in Hufflepuff. You also have a compassion that wouldn't quite nudge me towards Slytherin._

_Eww, Hufflepuff, are you serious?_ She thought back, disgusted.

_Hufflepuff may not be so bad. Ah, but I see, you have a streak of determination and a will that you won't have overridden, that has, perhaps, changed my mind...mmm, Yes...It will be as you wish, you'll go to SLYTHERIN! _

She needn't have worried, of course she wouldn't be lumped with the dim-witted, simple minded Hufflepuffs.

Daphne tossed her hair and sent her most stunning smile at the Slytherin table as she walked over to join them.

* * *

><p>Review everyone... and I'll send you an imaginary bag of Honeydukes goodies by invisable owl!<p> 


	18. Hopkins, Wayne

Hi everyone... sorry for the huge delay in this :( I took a while working out Wayne! I see him as a tall unconcerned and friendly guy... who harry would have known, but not well! I think everyone in the school will know Wayne...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Wayne's thoughts belong to Wayne, Wayne belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Hopkins, Wayne<p>

Wayne was really tired, but as soon as the doors opened the stupor that had drifted over him under the motion of both the train and the little boats was thrown off entirely.

The hall was amazing, he loved it immediately. But his favourite thing wasn't the beauty of the hall itself, it was the people gathered around.

Wayne loved pretty much everyone he ever met, he loved to make friends. He grinned at a few people, all of whom he seemed to tower over and then turned his attention to the front as the sorting hat began to sing.

Wayne listened in amazement. His father told him stories about Hogwarts of course, but his muggle mother had always said not to believe him fully. Mr Hopkins had always had a vivid imagination, and his wife didn't know if everything he said would be entirely accurate.

But it was!

He grinned at a girl with her hair cut in a short black bob and she looked at him in disgust and turned away. Wayne just shrugged, unconcerned.

When his name was called he loped up to the front and stuck the hat on.

_Ah, I see, very friendly aren't you, and you are rather brave. _His grin only grew wider at the sound of the hat's voice in his ear. Mum was not going to believe that this story was true.

_Hi hat! _He though back at it. The hat seemed slightly amused.

_Hello my dear boy, I must say you remind me of your father. He was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?_

_Yeah he was. _Agreed Wayne.

_But I'm not sure that's the house for you. You aren't your father after all, though you are similar. In fact, with your friendliness and loyalty, I'd say you are far better suited to HUFFLEPUFF!_

Wayne pulled off the hat with a grin and made his way to the Hufflepuff table, pleased to see that everyone there looked very friendly.

* * *

><p>That's all folks... more soon! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	19. Jones, Megan

Yay... another chapter, and another little know character, so I was thinking I would try and explain why Harry didn't really know her that much, so here you are, it's because she hangs out with kids from the year above!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Megan's thoughts belong to Megan, Megan belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Jones, Megan<p>

Megan's eyes fell on her older cousin as soon as she entered. They were best friends, and there was no way they would be in separate houses.

They had never cared that she was a whole year older then Megan, they knew they'd stay friends at Hogwarts.

She grinned at her cousin, and received a grin back. May had even saved her a seat, and she patted the spot to let her know.

Megan then took the chance to look around, shaking with excitement. Hogwarts would be amazing, in fact, according to her mother, it would be some of the best years of her life. Her father, a muggle had rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same.

And she was here at last. It was hard not to jump up and down with excitement; she just trembled with from suppressing it. In fact, Megan hardly noticing as a haughty blonde boy sneered at her.

When her name was called she almost shoved him over in her hurry to the front, and jammed the hat on excitedly.

_A very cheerful girl, aren't you? _Megan yelped softly at the sound of the hat's voice in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically and then stopped suddenly as she realised the whole hall could see her.

_And you do want to be with your cousin quite badly... very loyal. Hmmm... _The hat paused, but she gave it no prompting, not realising she could just think back at it. After only a few seconds it called for the whole hall to hear -_HUFFLEPUFF!_

Megan pulled off the hat and sat it on the seat before skittering to the Hufflepuff table. She flopped down beside her cousin, who put an arm around her and grinned.

"Brilliant, I knew you'd make it." May told her. Megan nodded enthusiastically.

"These are my friends," She said, and gestured to each one. Megan smiled and nodded, she was going to love Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! It makes me happy :D<p> 


	20. Li, Sue

Yay... updated this at last... exams are over and I'm back :) So, it's Su Li, who hasn't even got one book metion, but was introduced to us by J. K. Rowling.

I was also thinking that not evryone woul be happy with there house... so yeah.

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Su's thoughts belong to Su, Su belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Li, Sue<p>

Sue nibbled nervously at her lip and looked around with wide eyes.

It had taken a lot of convincing for her to believe in magic, and it still seemed crazy and unreal. Part of it was her mother breaking down and sobbing that her run-away father had, indeed, been a wizard.

So now everything about this world seemed fickle, as if it might vanish at any moment.

She counted the tables, and the staff members, trying to guess what they taught. Numbers were good, they made everything more manageable.

When the hat began to sing she shook herself, and estimated the paces to the stool, not wanting to focus on the actual _singing hat_. When the first girl, Hannah Abbott was called, she counted her steps and grinned smugly when she was right.

She counted the students until her name was called, and was pleased to see she was breathing evenly, clam again.

When it came to pick up the hat she couldn't help but do it a little gingerly.

Sitting it on her head all she could see was the inside of the hat. Then it spoke to her, and she forgot everything else.

_A very logical mind. _It was saying. She gulped.

_And it's certainly a trial to get you to change your opinions. Not too open-minded, which I like in a Ravenclaw, but too smart to go anywhere else. No other _outstanding_ qualities. Slytherin's an option, but I'm not sure if that's the way you want to head. You may be out of place among many of them. _

The hat paused.

_Yes, too shy for that. You're father was a Ravenclaw too, a suitable house for you both. _

Suddenly she froze, screaming a silent -_NO! _

It was too late, at that exact moment the hat had shouted -_RAVENCLAW!_

She shook slightly as she stood, heading towards the house she'd just joined, and now hated.

* * *

><p>Poor Sue, stuck in the hosue of her father. REVIEW EVERYONE!<p> 


	21. Longbottom, Neville

Gues who it is now - NEVILLE!

"YAY NEVILLE! Don't you worry, you'll get into Gryffindor! Whoop!"

*looks embarrased*

Anyway... just so you know, I've gone back and changed the first chapter, because it was very short! So if you want to read the new version...

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Neville's thoughts belong to Neville, Neville belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Longbottom, Neville<p>

Neville tried his hardest to stop shaking, but he couldn't. He wished Trevor was with him, but he was being taken up to his new dorm with his trunk. He wished he knew which one was his new dorm.

He sighed, looking at the house tables and half-listening to the girl, Hermione, who had helped him with finding Trevor. She was telling him all about the enchanted ceiling. As she spoke he looked up at it and shivered, it made the hall look so big and open to have the sky above him.

The stares of all the older students made him feel even smaller, and he was sure her saw a few Slytherin girls laughing and pointing at him. Neville hunched lower in his Hogwarts uniform.

As he watched the first few people being sorted he gulped.

He would be in Hufflepuff, he just knew it. Everyone he'd talked to so far had said it was the worst house. The few who had stood up for it had family in it, or were going to be in it themselves. That Malfoy boy who'd tripped him up had called him a hopeless Hufflepuff.

But he couldn't help wishing he could be a Gryffindor. He wanted to be brave, he wanted to be strong.

But when his name was called he went shaking to the stool, convinced it would never happen.

_Scared and shaking. _Was the first thing the hat said, Neville cowered lower in shame. _And yet, I think, brave. _

As Neville sat frozen in shock the hat paused.

_You are exceedingly loyal, and your parents seem to inspire you greatly, though you miss them. You wouldn't fit in Ravenclaw I'm afraid, not too good with a wand, dear boy. Though you have potential to shine in other areas... Nor do I think Slytherin is a good place for you. You don't want fame, you don't want glory, you seem to hate the spotlight. You certainly didn't like all the eyes on you when you first came into the hall. I apologise for keeping you on the seat so long._

Neville listened to it's reasoning, wondering how it could think him brave. He didn't want to argue with that hat, he didn't want to be a bother, but –

_P-Please sir. _He thought, _I would rather be in Hufflepuff If- if that okay with you, sir. I don't think I'm good enough to be a Gryffindor._

The hat made a sound that may have been a chuckle.

_Such manners dear boy. I admit I'm not used to being called sir. _

Neville's face went red.

_But I do think Gryffindor would be a good fit. I mean, Hufflepuff really seems to suit you but- Give me a moment. _

As the hat hmmed to itself Neville gulped and though again. _Gryffindor would be amazing Mr- Mr hat...but I don't want people to have high expectations of me that'll never be right. Hufflepuff would be best... I'm not brave._

_I can see you do want to be in there, don't you? But you have some commending Gryffindor qualities, buried though some of them are. From what I can see here, it will only take certain circumstances. Remember my boy, bravery is not defined by an absence of any fear, true bravery is when we can overcome our fear. You will do well to remember that now you're a member of- GRYFFINDOR! _

Neville felt faint with shock as he stood and made his way to the Gryffindor table. It was so amazing to think it was over, to think he'd been sorted into-

He was shocked to hear the hat's voice in his ear again.

_Neville, you need to hand me to the next student. _

Neville felt his face turn red again as he realise he'd left the sorting hat on. He jogged back, throwing it into the next girl's arms and trying to ignore the laughter.

For the first time in his life it didn't seem to matter. He was a Gryffindor!

* * *

><p>Review everyone :D<p> 


	22. Morag, MacDougal

Next chapter of the sorting YAY!

Now there was a bit of confusion over the name of this girl! She was origionally named Isobel by J. K. Rowling, but when mentioned in the books she is refered to as Morag, so I used that for this story!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Morag's thoughts belong to Morag, Morag belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>MacDougal, Morag<p>

Morag hunched her shoulders slightly, annoyed that she towered over the other first years. Why did she have to be so tall? She saw her cousin and her best friend roaring with laughter at her and flushed. She'd always hated Melissa.

It was Melissa who'd told her that she'd have to perform every spell she knew in front of the whole hall.

Morag clutched her wand under her robes and glared at Melissa, who laughed again. She turned to face the front, noticing that the nice girl, Lisa, who she'd met on the train, was glaring at her cousin as well.

"Who's that?" She asked Morag. Morag just shook her head.

"My cousin Melissa," she said darkly.

Lisa gave her a sympathetic look and then turned her focus to the front. Morag did so as well, deciding on the spot that she didn't ever wan to be in Melissa's house, Slytherin, and without a doubt wanted to join Lisa.

She marvelled over the singing sorting hat, and watched with apprehension as it sorted many other students.

It seemed she wouldn't have to perform any magic. She loosened her grip on the wand, and realised her knuckles were burning with the strain of how tightly she'd clutched it.

Then her name was called and she walked up to the front, sure she had heard the word giraffe coming from Melissa at the Slytherin table.

As she sat the hat on her head, she was slightly relived to realise it covered her vision, clearing her head.

_And with a clear head, you certainly have a brilliant mind. _Morag wasn't really shocked to hear the hat's voice; she had thought the sorting would happen like this after it had sung to them.

_Yes, and a great desire to belong in any house but Slytherin. _He sounded slightly amused, and Morag prickled. _Ah, don't be offended, I merely meant to warn that one must not base their idea of what a house is like upon one person. _

Morag bit her lip. _Still, I don't want to be in Slytherin._

_And you shall not; I don't think the house suits you. In fact, between them all, I think you will be suited to Ravenclaw. _

_Ravenclaw, yeah, that sounds great. _Morag enthused.

_So be it- RAVENCLAW!_

Morag hopped off the stool, withdrawing the hat, and the first thing she saw was the brief look of horror that crossed Melissa's face. Then, it was gone, and she turned to her friend, expression malicious.

Morag couldn't help but grin, though she was slightly bemused. It may have been her imagination, but Melissa seemed jealous.

Seating herself at the Ravenclaw table she grinned at Lisa, still waiting in line, who had caught her eye and mouthed "well done."

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Please!<p> 


	23. MacMillian, Ernest

Okay... I made a HUGE MISTAKE! Go back and read Justin again, because for some reason unknown to everyone, I wrote him as a half-blood... but he's muggle-born! That's why he got petrified and stuff! I'm so sorry!

It's Ernieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! He's great, so funny! I really hope I got him right for all you guys :D Haha, and i couldn't resist adding a tiny bit of Ernie/Susan in there, just a tiny bit! He thinks she's pretty, awww! cough, anyway... Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Ernie's thoughts belong to Ernie, Ernie belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>MacMillian, Ernest<p>

Ernie bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to see over all the heads of the other first years and marvelling at the Great Hall. He was pleased beyond belief to have come to Hogwarts at last. Being an only child he was determined to make his parents proud.

They both thought he'd be in Hufflepuff, of course. Hufflepuff was the house of the hard-working, the honest and true, and Ernie wanted to be there more then anything.

He had already made quite a few friends on the train, including one boy, Justin, who seemed rather nervous about going to Hogwarts, as he had never heard of magic before, being muggleborn.

Ernie swayed precariously on his heels as he strained to see the sorting hat, that had started it's song. He marvelled at the song, which it had been quite clever to make up. When it mentioned Hufflepuff he puffed out his chest just a little, feeling proud before he'd even been put there.

Ernie turned back as well, watching as all the students made their way to the front, especially interested in the Hufflepuffs, the pink faced Hannah Abbott, pretty Susan Bones, with her long plait, then Justin, grinning at him before he joined the table, Wayne Hopkins, a tall boy who looked thoroughly friendly, Megan Jones, waving at someone she knew, And finally Ernie's name was called.

He bounced forward, delighted to be going up at last, and set the hat firmly on. It slipped right over his eyes, and Ernie tried to push it up and failed.

_Ah, hello Ernest. Rather like your father, aren't you? And you were right in what you told your friend Justin. There's no other place for you but HUFFLEPUFF!_

Ernie felt a jolt of surprise at the short amount of time it'd taken, and then sprang up, his grin leaping back on in full beam.

He'd done it! He was a Hufflepuff, just like he'd wanted.

Pulling off the hat he all but skipped to the Hufflepuff table and began merrily shaking hands with everyone he could reach.

He plopped down opposite Justin.

"Well done Ernie!" Justin said with a grin.

"And well done to you, thought you seemed like a Hufflepuff! Fantastic!"

Then he turned to the girl beside Justin.

"Hannah is it? I'm Ernie!" And he shook hands before turning and introducing himself to Susan. He couldn't help but feel delighted, and absolutely sure he'd gotten the perfect house.

As Susan flashed her pretty smile and returned his good wishes he blushed a little.

Yes, a great house indeed.

* * *

><p>whoopdedoop! Don't forget to REVIEW!<p> 


	24. Malfoy, Draco

YAY! Another chapter! It's the much awaited Draco Malfoy! In the books the hat decided as soon as it touched his hair, so that's what you're getting!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Draco's thoughts belong to Draco, Draco belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Malfoy, Draco<p>

Draco was smirking all over his face as he walked in. Sure Potter had rejected his request for friendship, but he didn't know what he was doing, and Draco didn't care anyway.

_He_ would be the talk of Hogwarts, not Potter, who seemed like an idiot so far.

So Draco pushed him from his mind, and looked around the Hall.

He smirked at the other four houses, and looked approvingly at the Slytherin table. He could already see some of the pure-blood children he knew. Most were friends with his parents.

He nodded at some of them, and was pleased to see they acknowledged him. They didn't even make eye contact with the other first years, ignoring them completely.

Draco smirked again and let his eyes rove over the Hall. It wasn't _that _impressive. He tried to convince himself he wasn't amazed by it all. He'd seen the Hall before. His father had brought him to Hogwarts on business a few times.

So why did it look so different now, so magical.

Draco crossed his arms and gazed sullenly at the ceiling. He wished the sorting would start. he wanted to get into Slytherin as quickly as he could. He didn't want to hear some dumb hat's song.

He surveyed the students around him, sizing up the purebloods and sneering at the ones he could tell had questionable blood.

After a lot of judging he decided to keep Crabbe and Goyle as he accomplices. They were certainly the most intimidating, and the ones who would be willing to follow him. Besides, he already knew them, and as they were sorted he saw that they were Slytherins too.

Finally Draco's name was called.

_Slytherin, Slytherin, it has to be Slytherin. _He told himself, setting the hat on his head and inwardly feeling weak with nerves.

The hat barely wasted a second thought sorting him, it was obvious what he wanted and that he would do well there, so the second he brushed the boys head and got a glimpse of the thoughts (… _Slytherin, Slytherin…) _he yelled it out.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Draco pulled the hat off, and smirked more widely then ever, wedging himself firmly between Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table and letting his eyes drift over the other first years of his house.

They all seemed acceptable, even the two half-bloods, Millicent and Tracey; He could live with only two, they seemed _okay. _And they would know their places anyway.

Yes, there was no other place for him, and he couldn't be happier about where he'd ended up. His parents would be so proud, especially when he told them how instant the sorting had been.

* * *

><p>Yep... a sure Sytherin there! Don't forget to review and get lots of LOVE!<p> 


	25. Malone, Roger

I'm sorry! I haven't updated in ages, but I was on holiday for so long and had no internet :( Sorry sorry sorry!

But here's the next chapter and i really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Roger's thoughts belong to Roger, Roger belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Malone, Roger<strong>

Roger grinned broadly at the other nervous first years, hiding his urge to vomit very well. That's what he did when he was nervous-made jokes and pretended he was having a great time. A dark brooding boy looked at him with contempt and he merely added a little wave to his smile.

Taking a deep breath Roger turned to face the front again. They had reached the front of the Hall. He forced himself to focus on breathing and hiding his nerves.

He'd wanted to be magic his whole life. All the kids at his muggle school had laughed at him for loving old legends of magic and Merlin so much. While they ran around outside he stayed in, read books and drew pictures.

He'd been made fun of, but he'd stayed positive, sure that the little things he could do were magic.

And he'd shown them all, even his brothers who'd said he was nuts. He _was _magic. And now he was at a magic school.

Smiling again and rocking on his heals he watched the singing sorting hat and was filled with wonder as each child was sent to their houses.

He'd heard about them all on the train. And they all sounded quite nice. Even Slytherin was grand, but he didn't expect to go there. He was muggleborn after all.

He resolved to write the whole sorting out to his mother, who had been the only one to stick by him, even when his father had said she was "coddling the poor boy". She'd been so proud of him.

As Roger's name was called he realised his smile had slipped and hitched it back on his face before making his way up and jamming the hat on as hard as he could.

_An eager young boy, aren't you? And certainly not with any prejudice, which is a good thing. You're fair, certainly, though ambitious and, forgive me, a little self-righteous. Still, if your loyalty is anything to go by, Hufflepuff would suit. Your bravery is not very outstanding. Though you are smart. _There was a pause while the hat gave him a chance to speak. He couldn't think of a thing to say. _However, only one house will do- HUFFLEPUFF!_

Roger pulled off the hat and let his eyes drift to the table of cheering students. He walked weakly over on wobbly legs and slumped into his seat, delighted to find a warm welcome waiting.

As he had his hand shaken and his back thumped he felt relief wash over him. No one here thought he was a freak. No one here hated him. Hogwarts would be an amazing adventure and Roger would live every minute of it.

* * *

><p>And reveiw please?<p> 


	26. Moon, Lily

Here's the next chapter. It's been finished a while now, but I couldn't get into fanfiction for a couple days... I think it was down or something. Anyway, it's up now.

**Disclaimer: Not one of these single students belong to me. Lily's thoughts belong to Lily, Lily belongs to J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

><p>Moon, Lily<p>

Lily felt the excitement bubbling up and barely concealed a squeal of excitement. Hogwarts- this was it- she was at Hogwarts! After finding out she was a witch only a little while before, she had said some tearful and extremely difficult goodbyes to her muggle friends.

It had been hard to explain why she was going to Boarding School so suddenly. They'd thought she'd be upset, and been offended when she'd seemed excited. They parted on good terms in the end. But Lily couldn't help but feel sad that she'd never be able to share her amazing new life with them.

But after that ordeal had ended Lily found herself really looking forward to Hogwarts and making more friends. She had gotten past her sadness and was full of delight at the approaching experience.

And the sight of the Great Hall immediately distracted her from her Hall was beautiful, magical. It was as if they'd taken the muggle school she had been intending on going to and then made it ten times better. Even the unfirorms were magical, and, she let the robes swish against her, far more comfortable then any muggle unifrom.

Lily stared at the Sorting hat as it began to sing.

She had never been anywhere more amazing in her whole life. Maggie and Rachel were going to go crazy when she told them- Lily broke off, a stab of sadness running through her. She could never tell Maggie and Rachel about any of this.

She tried to shake the sudden cloud of sadness before it tainted her first day. She'd gotten past this, she'd been ready to make new friends. Lily closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before looking around the magical Hall once more. This place was perfect. She'd be happy here.

The sound of her name being called gave her a fright. Lily stepped up and pulled the hat onto her head. It fell low over her eyes and all she could see was the inside.

_Ah, Lily Moon, you do seen to hold great affection for your muggle friends. There's no way you could make Slytherin, though it might be good for them to have someone like you. However, you have little wishes to bring yourself higher in this world. You could do well in any other house. Ravenclaw would match your inquisitive mind, and Gryffindor would bring out your brave side. But Hufflepuff would be great for your loyal tendencies and your need for a friend. Hufflepuff is the one house I can promise you a new friend within the first hour or so,_

_Oh yes, _Lily thought, That soudned perfect._ I want to go there. Put me in Hufflepuff- please?_

The hat wasted no time in yelling the name of her new greatest wish while Lily corssed her fingers behind her back- _HUFFLEPUFF!_

Lily slipped off the hat and barely restrained herself from skipping to the cheering table. Right away she was enfungled by a mess of smiling faces and shaking hands.

A girl patted the seat beside her and Lily sat down "Megan," The girl whispered "Megan Jones."

"I'm Lily," She replied, remembering the girl as one of many she'd spoken to on the train. She liked her already. With a smile she thought of the hat's words. She already had a friend.

* * *

><p>You know what I'm going to ask for...<p> 


	27. Nott, Theodore

This is sort of sad. I'm tired, sorry. When I'm tired I write sad stuff. It's Theodore Nott. In the books only him, Neville and Harry can see thestrals, so he's seen someone die. We also know his Mum's dead and his Dad's alive and a Death Eater. So I got thinking... what if it was Theodore's Mum he saw die? And that's where it started getting sad...

**Disclaimer: Wow... Have you ever realised how weird the word disclaimer is? Say it over and over! It loses all meaning... Oh right, I supposed to disclaimer HP in this. You know what, I just did by saying I needed to. And now I'm blabbering... great. As I said, I'm sleepy... and babysitting... and using a lot of fullstops... and completly sane. lol, I meant dot dot dots not fullstops, although they are fullstops, just joined together. Gosh, I really need to shut up. **

* * *

><p>Nott, Theodore<p>

"_Theo" She said softly, ruffling his hair. "I love you son. I can't wait to watch you grow up. Though I wish I could be there to see you personally. You'll love growing up baby. You'll love Hogwarts." _

_And as Theo held back his tears, because his father was standing behind him, she lowered her hand to cup his cheek. _

"_I love you my boy." Her gaze rose to his father and she shared a meaningful look with him._

"_And we'll be so proud of you, no matter what house you get put in. I-" A cough wracked her frame. "I'm sorry I have to leave you."_

_Theodore's Dad knelt quickly and kissed her other hand. His jaw was clenched and Theodore realised he was trying not to cry too. His _Dad _was near tears? "I love you darling." His mother croaked at his Dad. Then she met Theodore's eyes "I love you Theo."_

_And she was gone._

Theodore shook himself, trying to focus on the Hall through the acute pain of his memories. It was just like his mother always used to describe it to him. She had loved Hogwarts more then anything else. She'd loved her years in Slytherin. And she'd always wanted to teach there. Until she'd given it all up to raise him.

He stared at the candles she'd talked of over and over, and then his gaze moved up to the ceiling. It was just like he'd thought it would be. Except his mother wasn't sitting at the Staff Table to shoot him a wink.

He knew he looked sulky, but he didn't care. He wasn't here to make friends anyway. He was here to learn. That's why he'd even sat apart from the sure-to-be-Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He didn't want to be part of his useless gang. No matter what Draco thought, Theodore's Dad had been a Death Eater too, and he didn't need "good contacts" when Voldemort was dead anyway.

Theodore barely heard the hat. He didn't want to think about the other houses. He was going to be in Slytherin no matter what he had to do to get there. His father had told him he had to be. Even if his mother had told him she didn't mind either way, his Dad had wrapped her old school scarf around Theodore's neck and told him to "Do it for her."

So he was going to. He'd be in Slytherin for his Mum. Then he'd get all hus OWLs and a good job as a Hogwarts teacher, like she'd always wanted.

It was a good thing the Dark Lord was gone for good. It had only been five years after that his mother had died. But it meant that Theodore and his Dad didn't have to be tied up with the Dark Lord. No matter how powerful the Dark Lord was or how great and amazing his cause was, he didn't want to have to be a Death Eater like his Dad. His Dad had never been happy in the Dark Lord's service, or so said his Mum. He'd been constantly worried. And there was no way to leave the Death Eaters.

Suddenly he heard his name and gave a start. The other students were watching him and Theordore walked with hunched shoulders to the hat.

He set it on his head as carefully as he could. His Mum had worn this hat. His Mum had worn it when she's been sorted to Slytherin. It had talked to her a long time before it sorted her. She'd told Theodore all about it.

_A lot like your mother, aren't you. Though you're a lot like your father too. Which makes you a lot like yourself. _Theodore sniffed, Hat ignored it and continued. _Well Theo, you are-_

_Don't call me that! _Theodore thought harshly at the hat, _Only my Mum calls me that._

_I'm sorry. _The hat apoligised. _You're certainly loyal to her. A Hufflepuff perhaps. There's much more that might point there-_

_No way, I'm a Slytherin! _Theodore intterupted.

_Well, you also suit that house. A fierce detirmination to fulfil your mother's dream. An ambition to-_

_So put me there._Theodore was annoyed at the hat.

_But you really suit Hufflepuff as well._

_I don't care about the thickhead mudblood house. _Theodore thought harshly at the hat. It was true. Even his kind mother had felt nothing bad detached condescending pity for those rubbish Mudbloods. They were hopeless. And his Dad- well he'd actually killed Mudbloods.

_Oh, _The Hat's tone had certainly changed. It sounded disappointed and thoughful. _I see...Well, you may just be right. I warn you that being alone isn't always the best thing... And you don't want to join the Malfoy boy's gang. Whereas in Hufflepuff-_

_I won't join his gang. I'll be nice enough to survive though. I have a whole plan. Now hurry up!_

_A smart, Slytherin move, that plan of yours. You're right it would suit you- SLYTHERIN!_

Theodore pulled off the hat, keeping his face expressionless except for the faintest smirk. That should do nicely for the repuation he wanted.

_I did it Mum... _He sent his elation skyward. _I'm in your house._

And he was. He was on his way to her dream. This would be perfect.

* * *

><p>REVEIW! Review and give Theo hugs (hehe, I'm allowed to call him Theo.) Poor kid, with his dead mummy and ALL THAT PRESSURE! No wonder he seemed so sulky in the books. But dont worry, I plan to find him a friend in Blaise Zabini when they both want to be loners together. And maybe a little giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend *cough*TracyDavis*cough*<p> 


	28. Parkinson, Pansy

So here is Miss Pakinson, and don't you all hate her? So I got her needy desperation for friends!

* * *

><p>Parkinson, Pansy<p>

Pansy beamed as entered the Great Hall. _Finally, finally! _She was there! She'd reached Hogwarts _at last. _This Hall, this beautiful, beautiful Hall, was where she'd eat every day. She'd be here for the greater part of the next Seven years. She was perfectly ready to grab Hogwarts life and go with it. She was going to make these years the best of her life. Pansy knew she'd make tons of friends. She had the purest of blood after all. And she was already aquainted with Mr Malfoy. Or Draco as she called him. Their mothers were quite friendly. He was handsome and intelligent and would surely help her on her way to being a very popular girl.

Pansy had been observing students since the moment they first got on the train. She's arrived a little early with her robes already on, said a loving goodbye to her parents and promised they'd be proud of her. Then she'd found a nice compartment and waited. Whenever purebloods walked by she'd welcome them warmly. Some had chosen to sit with the other first years in another compartment but she didn't care. She'd also asked some other half-bloods she saw potential in and left it at that. They were in the first stages of being part of her group. But some of them would be sorted wrong and never make it to the group she'd develop at Hogwarts.

They had already begun to follow her natural lead on the train ride over. They'd changed into their robes because she had and laughed at everything she'd said. It was one of the advantages of being the first friendly face they saw on the train.

One ugly girl called Millicent Bulstrode, who Pansy knew had one pure-blood parent and one muggleborn, was particulaly willing to follow Pansy around. She would be a valuable asset from her brute strenght alone.

Pansy made sure she got a place at the front of the crowd of first years when they reached the front of the Hall. She held her head high and confident as she looked up at the witch, McGonagall. McGonagall placed the ratty sorting hat down on the stool and Pansy fixed her eyes intently upon it, listening to it's song. She scoffed as it described the other houses, obviously trying to make them sound better.

But the truth was her parents had already told her all about things. She knew Gryffindors were arrogant and self-righteous, Hufflepuffs were stupid and gullible and Ravenclaws were boring and anti-social. There was no way Pansy would get any house but Slytherin.

Clever Slytherin's who knew what they wanted and weren't scared of getting it. Noble Sytherins who came from families of proper, pure witches and wizards. Pansy was a Slytherin! And it was Slytherin house that would make her popular. People would all want to join her little group of friends and be desperate to make her like them. She'd be adored and looked up to like her mother had been, even if she wasn't as pretty. Pansy had a plan.

And Pansy didn't _care _if she wasn't as pretty. She didn't _care _if she had a nose like a pug! People would like her anyway. They would! Her mother and father would be so proud of her. They had always loved her to bits. And now everyone else would too. She'd be the most popular girl in her year!

Her name was called and she walked forward at the perfect speed, head high as the hat fell over her eyes. It would probably take the hat a few second to sort her. The noise of the Hall cut off as her ears were covered.

_An ambitous and cuning girl, certainly. _The hat thought right into her head. _And Slytherin would suit you, though your need for real friends could be nutured much better in another hosue, _

_Oh come on! _Pansy thought back contemptously. _You know I'd make a good Slytherin so put me there! _

_There's no need to be rude Miss Parkinson. I won't try and change your carefully laid out plans. You'll get your wish. But what you seem to be looking for is real love. Not the empty crowd of followers you plan to gather. Uh-uh, there's no need to interupt! I will say that you'll do best in SLYTHERIN!_

Pansy pulled off the hat, carefully hiding her annoyance at the Hat's stupid comment about her serch for "real love". What did he know anyway?

She joined the cheering table and squealed excitedly as she greeted the girls who she'd gathered on the train. Another half-blood girl she had sat with on the train waved at her from another table. Pansy raised her eyebrows and sneered at her. Did she honestly think Pansy was going to assosiate with a half-blood like that? Ew.

Pansy couldn't afford to make the wrong friends.

* * *

><p>Ew. A non-Slytherin. lol, Pansy's silly XD Please review!<p> 


End file.
